


Largo tiempo sin verte

by SherryOw



Series: Freedom AU (Traducciones) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryOw/pseuds/SherryOw
Summary: Damian estaba fuera de la vida heroica. Él era libre. Él era un civil. Pero aún seguía siendo el hermano menor de Dick y, en todo caso, tenía que advertirle sobre un viejo enemigo. Tenía que mantenerlo a salvo, sin importa qué. Sin importar cuánto había cambiado.[Traducción autorizada]





	Largo tiempo sin verte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Time, No See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686830) by [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies). 



> **Notas de fishfingersandjellybabies:** Realmente me gustó mi nuevo [hc](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/163583840262/if-damian-did-decide-to-go-badass-normal-on-the) sobre Damian yendo por el recto y estrecho camino civil, así que decidí escribir acerca de eso. Damian tiene unos 25/26 años. Posee y dirige un centro de refugio/ rescate/ adopción de animales. Es probablemente uno de los que mantiene contacto con los adoptantes y recibe actualizaciones de los animales. Aún se relaciona con su familia, pero como se insinúa, no con mucha frecuencia. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente asiste a las galas de W.E y visita Gotham cuando es necesario. Dick se termina quedando por unos pocos días, y Damian cuida de sus heridas, le muestra los alrededores de su ciudad, y lo sermonea por ser viejo y aún tomar terribles elecciones en la vida.
> 
>  **Descargo de responsabilidad de la traductora:** Ni DCU, sus personajes o esta historia son de mi autoría, pero tengo el permiso de la autora original para traducirlo y postearlo. Queda completamente prohibido la reproducción de éste escrito sin el permiso, tanto de fishfingersandjellybabies, como mío.

Dick sintió mariposas en su estómago cuando giró hacia la tranquilidad de la calle y casi se rió a carcajadas.

Él había estado cara a cara con la muerte un millón de veces y nunca se había sentido tan nervioso.

Podía ver familias a través de las ventanas. Acurrucados en sus sofás viendo la televisión. El resplandor de las fogatas en algunos jardines. Algunos gatos en el exterior, acechando en los porches delanteros y en los arbustos. Era un lugar agradable. Un pequeño dulce hueco en un rincón del mundo.

La razón por la que todos se pusieron las máscaras y las capas, sin importar dónde estuvieran.

Estaba casi llegando a su destino, una casa cerca de la mitad de la calle, cuando se dio cuenta: ¿todos esos gatos en el exterior? Ahora lo seguían. Más se unían a la multitud cuantas más casas pasaba.

Dick ahora se reía, porque era evidente. Evidente.

Mientras se detenía en el frente de la casa, los gatos se aglomeraban a su alrededor como una corriente. Algunos lo saludaban, otros lo advertían. Todos ellos clamaban sobre el oscuro porche delantero.

Dick solo rodó sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se quitaba el casco.

Él miró hacia la casa. Era una modesta casa de dos plantas con un solo garaje. Arbustos de flores meticulosamente cuidados que se tejían alrededor de un porche delantero y debajo de una pasarela. Hermoso en esas horas tardías, solo podía imaginar lo encantador que era durante el día.

Esas mariposas revolotearon nuevamente.

—Ojalá hubieras llamado primero.

Dick casi se cayó de su motocicleta ante el ruido. Volvió a mirar hacia el porche delantero para encontrar ahora a un hombre joven parado ahí. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera. Su cabello negro revuelto con un par de gafas oscuras sobre su cabeza. Marrones, pensó Dick, a pesar de que no podía estar seguro desde tan lejos.

Ahora los gatos estaban hablando con él, y la oleada de ronroneos de un grupo resonaban por el vecindario mientras todos intentaban frotarse contra las piernas del hombre simultáneamente. Siluetas de perros y otros gatos aparecieron en la tenue luz de la ventana de la casa.

Damian siempre fue un aficionado de sus peludos amigos.

—¿Seguro que estás fuera del juego, niño?  —Dick preguntó, ignorando lo apretado de su tórax mientras desmontaba su motocicleta. Se aseguró de que su máscara se mantuviera apretada en sus ojos, en caso de vecinos curiosos—. Solo tu padre puede hacer ese truco extraño de apariciones mágicas tan bien.

—Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar —Damian se encogió de hombros. Miró al ejército de gatos a sus pies—. Está bien, pequeños. Es un amigo, lo prometo.

Los gatos parecieron tomar sus palabras y, tan rápido como apareció la multitud, se fueron. Desapareciendo de vuelta a la noche como sus salvajes ancestros.

—¿Y bien? —Damian preguntó, casi irritado—. ¿Vas a entrar? En caso de que no lo hayas notado, _Nightwing_ , ésta noche está haciendo frío.

—Lo siento, lo siento, solo… —Dick miró a su alrededor mientras caminaba a la puerta. Siguiendo el camino de cemento en lugar de la hierba— admiraba. Buen lugar.

—Estoy consciente —Damian zumbó, volviendo sus pasos para dejar que Dick entrara en la casa primero, antes de seguirlo y cerrar la puerta detrás ellos. Dick escuchó el distintivo click de una pesada cerradura—. ¿Té?, ¿café?

—Té y tal vez un vaso de agua, si puedes. —Dick lo miró. Las gafas de Damian no eran marrones, eran azules. Un azul bebé como su propio uniforme. Los marcos iluminaban sus ojos verde-azulados—. Gracias, niño.

—Te he dicho que dejaras de llamarme niño —Damian suspiró, pasándolo. La pandilla de animales que Dick había visto en la ventana del frente aparecieron ahora. Una mitad se quedó para inspeccionar a Dick, mientras la otra mitad siguió a su padre—. Y quítate esa estúpida máscara. Recuerda las reglas: cuando estás aquí eres mi hermano, no un vigilante.

—Correcto, correcto… —Dick tarareó, tirando de la máscara, mirando alrededor del vestíbulo mientras Damian desaparecía dentro de la cocina. Había fotos en todo lo largo de las paredes. En su mayoría de sus animales. Pudo ver una pared en otra habitación cubierta de fotos, algunas superpuestas. Sobre las fotos estaban las palabras _Adopciones exitosas_ en color pastel primavera.

Pero, aun así, entre las fotos de los animales estaban algunas de sus familiares y amigos. Damian y Tim en una gala el año anterior. Damian, Jason y Bárbara en un bar. Damian y sus dos padres en algún momento de la Universidad.

La fotografía más grande de personas era de un Damian aplastado entre Maya Ducard y Jonathan Kent. Colin Wilkes se aferraba a ellos por detrás. El cumpleaños de Damian el año pasado, pensó. O quizás alguna ceremonia de premios durante las vacaciones. Él no podía recordarlo.

(En realidad, él nunca lo supo. Había visto la foto en las redes sociales de alguien y simplemente nunca preguntó.)

Aquellas mariposas se arremolinaron de nuevo. Más tristes ésta vez. Ninguna de las fotos, sin sus amigos, habían sido recientes.

Uno de los perros a sus pies resopló, y lo empujó adelante. Al final del pasillo, hacia la cocina.

Y mientras entraba en la habitación miraba hacia la nevera. Estaba cubierta de fotos, similares a la pared de _Adopciones exitosas_.

De él.

Damian y él cuando Damian era un niño. Cuando Damian era un adolescente. Algunas fotos de cuando Damian iba a la Universidad, cuando Dick lo sorprendió en su cumpleaños, después algunas de cuando Dick y Cassandra aparecieron en su graduación. En galas, en restaurantes, en la mansión, en el hospital. Casi en todo momento que compartieron juntos fuera de las capas desde que se conocieron. Expuestos en un collage para que todos lo viesen.

Damian estaba de pie en el mostrador junto a él, preparando dos tazas con un largo bostezo. Dick parpadeó, y sin pensarlo dijo: —Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Damian se encogió de hombros. —Si estamos siendo literales, fue Spooky1 saltando de la cama lo que me despertó.

—¿Spooky…? —Dick preguntó.

Damian giró, barriendo sus ojos sobre los animales. Señaló a una perra de tamaño mediano. Parte Bull Terrier al menos, si Dick tuviera que adivinar. Ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa, moviendo su cola con felicidad.

—A ella le gusta sentarse en la ventana algunas noches, y protege mucho la casa en las horas vulnerables. Me ha despertado prácticamente brillando bajo la luz de la luna, como

un fantasma —Damian explicó después de una ligera risita—. También he despertado con ella casi sobre mi cara, mirándome con esa sonrisa suya. Ella, lo admito, puede espantar la luz de la vida fuera de mí una o dos veces.

—Así que —Dick sonrió, inclinándose para acariciar a la dulce chica— Spooky.

—Y, por supuesto, cuando uno de ellos se levanta, el resto también se agita de alguna u otra forma, por lo que… —Damian suspiró, aunque era afectuoso mientras continuaba con la conversación original. Vertió el líquido en ambas tazas— como podrás imaginar, es un poco de libre-para-todos cuando eso sucede, y es casi imposible de permanecer dormido después. ¿Azúcar?

—Solo un poco. —Dick tarareó. Damian agregó los saborizantes, revolviendo ambas tazas. Entonces las levantó, girándose hacia Dick y asintiendo con su cabeza hacia la habitación aledaña. Dick fue allí, sentándose en uno de los sillones reclinables, los gatos a su alrededor pulularon en los brazos y la espalda de la silla. Spooky saltó y se acomodó en su regazo, meneando su cola durante todo el camino.

—Entonces —Damian zumbó, entregando una taza a Dick antes de moverse a un sofá de dos plazas cercano. Más gatos y perros saltaron para unirse a él. Los que no encajaban saltaban a un sofá al otro lado de la habitación—, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Qué? — Dick probó su té. Estaba perfecto. Justo como le gustaba— ¿No puedo solo visitar a mi hermanito cuando yo quiera?

—Tú puedes, aunque nunca lo hagas. La última vez que me visitaste sin ningún motivo fue hace 18 meses atrás, y resultó que al final de ese viaje solo apareciste para deshacerte de los rastreadores y las cámaras que instalaron la Justice League y tus amigos, los Titan, en mi casa. —Damian sonaba un poco amargo a pesar de que era demasiado bueno ocultados sus emociones, incluso ahora podría ser cualquier cosa menos que un profesional—. Pero eso es más a menudo que las visitas de madre o padre, así que supongo que cuenta para algo. Ahora, ¿qué necesitas?

Entonces, las mariposas en su estómago francamente lo apuñalaron.

—Yo… lo siento, Damian. No me di cuenta de que fue hace tanto —Dick murmuró culpable—. Pronto, ¿bien? Vendré a visitarte sin otro motivo que no sea para verte y ponerme al día contigo.

—No necesitas pedir perdón. He estado ocupado también —Damian se encogió de hombros nuevamente, de esa manera evasiva que Dick odiaba. Él estaba escondiéndose a sí mismo, como solía hacerlo—. Sin embargo… tu respuesta sugiere lo que ya sé. Estás aquí por algún motivo.

Dick sonrió, aunque estaba apenado. —¿Crees que me aparecería a mitad de la noche y te despertaría sin tener uno?

Damian siguió tomando de su té, estudiando el rostro de Dick desde detrás de sus gafas. Lentamente bajó su taza y extendió su mano alcanzando a acariciar al gato más cercano.

—¿Qué está mal, Grayson? —Damian preguntó con suavidad— ¿Estás bien?, ¿la familia está bien?

—Sí, yo solo… —Dick inhaló, bajando su mirada. Spooky lo observó con una expresión gentil y alentadora— Damian, creo…

—Grayson, tú sabes que puedes decirme —Damian presionó—. Puedes decirme _cualquier cosa._

—La Corte de los Búhos volvió —Dick soltó—. Y ellos te quieren atacar a _ti_.

Damian reflexionó —Bien, buena suerte entonces. No he sido Robin en añ…

—No a Robin. A _ti_. —Dick reiteró—. Ellos públicamente atacaron a tu padre en una gala. Exigieron que se uniera a sus filas o sufriría una peor consecuencia. Él dijo que no, así que ellos dijeron que iban a encontrarte a ti.

—¿Y hacer qué?

—Tenerte de rehén. Torturarte. _Matarte._ —Dick enumeró. Él tragó el nudo en su garganta, sabiendo que Damian lo había visto—. Yo… prefiero no entrar en los detalles de lo que ellos dijeron.

—Hm —Damian miró dentro de su taza—. Bueno, ellos tendrían que encontrarme primero. Y eso no es exactamente una tarea fácil para aquellos fuera de los que yo personalmente les di la información, como sabrás.

—Aun así. Damian, es la Corte. Ellos son buenos en ése tipo de cosas. —Dick redirigió. Uno de los gatos sentado en el respaldo de la silla colocó una reconfortante pata en su hombro—. ¿O te has olvidado sobre lo que pasó cuando eras un niño?

Damian no respondió.

—Porque yo no lo he hecho —Dick murmuró—. Todavía pienso en todos esos días, cómo intentaron alejarte.

—Ellos no intentaron alejarme, fui libremente —Damian se defendió.

—Para salvarme. Y ellos lo sabían. Te humillaron para probar que te alejaron de mí. Te alejaron de Bruce —Dick rebatió duramente—. Y juré por mi _vida_ ese día que yo haría lo que fuera para asegurarme de que ellos nunca te tocaran nuevamente. Eso todavía sigue en pie.

Damian resopló, aunque Dick notó el fuerte rubor nervioso en sus mejillas. —Grayson, puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Lo sabes también.

—Pero no deberías hacerlo. Tú tienes a toda esta familia de llamados _superhéroes,_ creo que podríamos protegerte para que no tengas que protegerte a ti mismo —Dick presionó—. Además, tú dijiste que habías terminado. Tú dijiste que querías ser un civil y solo un civil. Sabes que, si la Corte viene aquí y te proteges a ti mismo, no puedes ser _eso_. No podrás quedarte. Tendrías que recoger y moverte. Iniciar todo de nuevo.

Eso pareció hacer que Damian se detuviera.

—Vi las paredes de ¿qué era, tu oficina? La de los animales que ayudaste a ser adoptados. Los que salvaste y les diste una familia —Dick mencionó—. Si intentas cuidarte a ti mismo de la Corte perderás todo eso.

Damian observó a uno de los perros en su regazo.

—Y no quiero que pierdas nada —Dick susurró—. Damian, no quiero _perderte_ de nuevo. No por la Corte. No por nada.

Damian parpadeó, luego sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba hacia arriba. —Grayson.

—¿Qué?

—Olvidé lo sentimental que eres.

—Bien, te quiero y quiero que estés a salvo. Demándame. —Dick se enfurruñó, rascando a Spooky detrás de su oreja—. Es solo que… la Corte está viniendo por ti. Quería que lo supieras.

—Y lo aprecio, Grayson. Realmente… —Damian mantuvo su cálida sonrisa. Dick se encontró queriendo regresársela, pero también de golpearlo en su presumido rostro— ¿Padre alguna vez habría venido a decírmelo?

—No lo sé. Él se fue a patear el trasero de la Corte por sí mismo antes de que fuésemos capaces de hablar al respecto. —Dick murmuró. Recordó el té en sus manos. Tomó otro sorbo—. Pero incluso si lo hubiéramos hecho, hubiese insistido en venir yo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi hermano —Dick le recordó—, y… te extraño como un loco.

—No me extrañarías si coincidiéramos más a menudo —Damian juzgó. Y como algunas veces era difícil calmarse, murmuró: —Yo ahora… hago vídeo llamadas. Las chicas del refugio me enseñaron cómo hacerlo. Me dijeron que era bueno para reuniones y conferencias. Maya y Jonathan disfrutan usándolo con bastante frecuencia —se detuvo a reflexionar—. También están los mensajes de texto. He mejorado mucho en eso. Puedo responderlos dentro de la hora.

—Impresionante —Dick rió. Observó a Damian por un momento más mientras Damian echaba un vistazo hacia un gato que quería su atención. Frunció sus labios e hizo un pequeño dulce ruido provocando suaves ronroneas y el amasar de unas patas contra su sudadera. Damian sonrió, cerrando sus ojos cuando el gato presionó su rostro junto al suyo.

Pero más allá de eso él podía ver, fácilmente, que había menos tensión en los hombros de Damian. Menos líneas de estrés en sus ojos que cuando tenía diez, o incluso quince. Su cabello era un desastre, y Dick recordó una vez cuando él no podía salir de su habitación, no por cualquier cosa, antes de estar vestido con una T, con una inmaculada ropa y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, sin un solo mechón fuera de lugar. Dios, él estaba sentado con unos _pantalones de chándal._ Una sudadera colorida y con un estilizado logotipo deportivo en el centro. Dick nunca imaginó que Damian conociera lo que eran las sudaderas de moda, mucho menos que alguna vez usaría una. Antes, solo vestía colores sólidos. Sin letras, sin arte. Insípido, habría dicho años atrás. Ropa para vagos, degenerados y Drake.

—¿Alguna vez te mencioné lo orgulloso que estoy de ti? —Dick susurró, sin realmente tener intenciones de hacerlo. Una especie de pensamiento que expresó accidentalmente.

Damian levantó su mirada, una suave sonrisa para el gato aún en su rostro. —¿Por qué?

—Por qué —Dick resopló, mirando hacia abajo a Spooky—. Por _qué_ , él pregunta.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

—Por _todo_ , Damian —Dick se rió incrédulo—. Por la persona en la que te has convertido. Como tu… como incluso _saliste_. Dejaste la vida como vigilante y te _quedaste_ fuera de ella. Por mantenerte a salvo. Por… por encontrar lo que te encanta y hacerlo, y permitirte ser _feliz._ Demonios. He oído que eres querido, el chico más popular en esta tranquila ciudad. He oído incluso de tus _citas_. Vas a _citas_. Eso es _increíble_.

Damian tan solo lo miró.

—No puedo decirte cuánto tiempo he querido dejar de ser Nightwing, o Batman, o quien sea. Lo intenté pocas veces, sin embargo, siempre vuelvo a ser succionado —Dick sacudió su cabeza, nostálgico—. Todos están orgullosos de ti. Bruce lo presume a la Liga todo el tiempo. Tim lamenta no ser tan fuerte de voluntad como tú. En malos días, Jason siempre dice que simplemente renunciará a todo y vendrá a vivir en tu garaje.

—Bueno, él no necesita hacer eso. Podría quedarse en una de las habitaciones de repuesto si así lo quiere… —Damian murmuró, casi gruñendo— cualquiera de ustedes puede, en realidad. No entiendo por qué todos ustedes se mantienen lejos.

—Yo porque soy un idiota, y no me di cuenta que lo era. Todos los demás… si tuviera que adivinar sería para mantenerte a salvo. Creo que a todos les preocupa que, si nosotros estamos de vuelta en tu vida demasiado, traeremos a todos nuestros demonios y enemigos con nosotros y ellos van a intentar herirte. Y la última cosa que queremos hacer, como mencioné, es hacerte arrancar de raíz, o que abandones la vida que conseguiste, o arrastrarte de vuelta al vigilantismo —Dick explicó. Damian bajó su mirada, retorciendo sus labios pensativamente—. ¿Damian?

—Dices que soy feliz, y lo soy, pero —Damian suspiró— te extraño. Extraño a mi _familia_.

—Y lo prometo, todos nosotros te extrañamos también. Cada uno de nosotros —Dick le juró—. Pero nos conoces, Damian. Sabes que nosotros somos una mierda en este tipo de cosas. Parece que el estreñimiento emocional es un rasgo genético.

—¿A pesar de que ninguno de nosotros está genéticamente relacionado? —Damian lo miró, sonriendo burlonamente de su propia puya.

—Exactamente. La crianza sobre la naturaleza, o sea lo que sea esa basura —Dick rió—. Pero juro en mi vida, tan pronto como regrese pondré a todos a trabajar en eso. Especialmente con el asunto de la comunicación.

—¿Oh? —Damian preguntó—. Y… ¿cuándo _estarás_ de vuelta en Gotham?

—Bueno, entregué mi mensaje. La Corte viene por ti, y haré cualquier cosa que esté en mi poder para mantenerte a salvo, como lo hará Bruce y el resto de la familia —Dick suspiró, inclinándose hacia adelante para poner su medio acabado té en la mesa cafetera—. Así que ahora, supongo. Estaré de vuelta en Gotham en unas pocas horas.

Damian tomó otro trago de su propio té. Apretó sus labios mientras empujaba suavemente a sus animales de su regazo y colocaba su té en la mesa. —Mm. No, no lo harás.

—Uh… ¿qué?

—No te irás ahora. Solo porque estoy fuera del juego no quiere decir que no tenga menos talento que hace cinco años atrás. Puedo ver las ojeras debajo de tus ojos. Las heridas descuidadamente atendidas debajo de tu uniforme. Sin mencionar… —Damian se detuvo, tomando a Dick una vez más— te ves lamentable.

—Bueno, mi hermanito está en peligro y es mi culpa o la de nuestro padre, así que… —Dick intentó sonreír, pero salió desconsolado— ¿me culparías?

—Me matarías si digo que me culpo más a mí mismo, así que no diré nada —Damian rápidamente se giró a un lado. Spooky saltó del regazo de Dick para ir detrás de su guardián—. Quédate esta noche por lo menos. Iré a preparar para ti esa habitación de repuesto que te mencioné.

—Damian, no tienes que hacer…

— _Quiero_ —Damian lo interrumpió, mirándolo por encimad de su hombro—. Ahora, termina tu té.

Dick prestó atención por un momento, mientras Damian y su ejército de animales subieron al piso superior. Escuchó el abrir y cerrar de las puertas, el arrastre de unas sábanas, los suaves golpes. El correr del agua fuera del grifo. Un momento después, lo escuchó ordenar “Sal de la cama, Reginald, es para nuestro invitado” seguido de un salado maullido, después “Bien, le preguntaremos a Grayson si puedes dormir con él en un minuto. Por ahora, fuera”.

Dick sonrió, y más o menos se tomó el resto de su bebida, luego hizo su camino hacia las escaleras. Observó a Damian terminando de preparar su cama y a todos sus animales desesperado por saltar y rodar en las mantas.

Las mariposas salieron volando nuevamente, pero esta vez… fueron agradables. Felices. Y el alma de Dick se sintió ligera por eso.

Damian terminaba su tarea cuando llegó a lo más alto de la escalera y se volteó hacia él. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad antes de que Dick envolviera sus hombros, abrazándolo tan firmemente como pudo.

—Te quiero, niño —susurró con adoración, excusándose. Damian se congeló por un momento, luego gentilmente le regresó el abrazo—. Te quiero tanto.

—Sé que lo haces —Damian le devolvió sinceramente, antes de echarse hacia atrás—. Ahora, vamos, estás exhausto.

Damian hizo señas a la habitación. Dick caminó por delante de él, tirando de la mitad superior de su uniforme.

—Si no tienes a dónde ir para mañana —Damian comenzó lentamente cuando Dick se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Era como una maldita nube. Podría jamás volver a moverse. Aunque lo hizo para mirar a Damian—, hay un pequeño y bonito café en el centro de la ciudad. Podríamos tomar el desayuno. Y podría… mostrarte el centro de adopciones.

—¿Dónde trabajas?, ¿el lugar que construiste con tus propias manos e hiciste crecer desde cero?, ¿dónde salvas animales del descuido y abuso y le das una oportunidad de estar saludables y felices y todas esas cosas que no podrían tener en otra parte? —Dick preguntó descaradamente—. Damian, me sentiría absolutamente honrado de ir a verlo.

Dick pudo ver el rubor casi inmediato en el rostro de Damian. Sonrió, aunque no dijo nada sobre eso.

—Bueno. Entonces está resuelto. El agua que pediste antes está sobre la mesa de noche, si todavía la quieres —Damian murmuró, claramente tratando de hacer una rápida retirada—. Duerme bien, Grayson. —Y cuando estaba a punto de irse de la habitación, se detuvo dándose media vuelta—. Oh, sí, olvidé preguntar. ¿Te importaría si Reginald…

—Cualquier animal que quiera dormir aquí es libre de hacerlo —Dick extendió sus brazos dramáticamente sobre las sábanas, como un sacrificio—. Mientras más, mejor.

Damian se rió, luego le dijo al grupo alrededor de ellos: —Adelante.

Inmediatamente, Dick tuvo un enjambre de perros y gatos por igual, aunque sabía que apenas había llegado la mitad. La mayoría de los animales se irían con su padre de regreso a su habitación, incluso la pequeña dulce Spooky.

Tan pronto como los animales se arreglaron, él miró de vuelta a la puerta una vez más. Encontrando a Damian todavía de pie, como un padre acostando a su hijo en la cama. Y sonrió con lágrimas brotando de sus cansados ojos mientras intentaba empujar abajo el miedo de las amenazas de la Corte. Trató de deleitarse con el momento, de ver nuevamente a Damian. Feliz y saludable después de tanto tiempo.

—Damian…

—Lo sé, Grayson —Damian tarareó suavemente. Sonriendo cuando presionó sus gafas en su rostro, tomando la puerta de la habitación y empezando a balancearla para cerrarla—. Y también te quiero.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de traducción:**  
>  1\. Spooky se traduce como Escalofriante, por eso Dick pregunta por el nombre y Damian se lo aclara. Como lo tomé como un nombre propio no quise traducirlo así que lo mantuve.
> 
>  **Notas finales de la traductora:** Muchísimas gracias por leer la primer obra que traduzco, si te gustó tanto como a mí puedes dejarme un comentario, un kudo y, sobre todo, apoyar a fishfingersandjellybabies en la obra original por tan hermoso ingenio:)


End file.
